


A Constructive Day

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji finally gets a day off after weeks, and his lover proceeds to make fun of him. As is proper for a shinobi, he manages to contain the situation and turn it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Constructive Day

**Author's Note:**

> _A day without laughter is a wasted day_   
>  **Charlie Chaplain**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Challenge from [here](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)
> 
> Day 1 - Inside Jokes

Neji woke up slowly, the sun beating down on him through the window. Stretching, he pried an eye open to see the clock – two in the afternoon. Wrinkling his nose a little at how long he'd been asleep he sat up, going to run a hand through his hair only to find it was braided. Blinking, he tried to remember doing so, but he was fairly certain he'd been all but dead once he hit the pillow. Rolling out of bed he tugged the elastic out, putting it on the side table while combing his fingers through his hair. Running his tongue over his teeth, he winced at the fuzz, and taste. Bathroom, first stop. For more than just the teeth.

Padding out into the hall five minutes later, breath fresh and other things taken care of, he cocked his head trying to hear Shikamaru. Hauling his hair over his shoulder to finger comb some more of the tangles out he heard the soft sound of the fridge closing and the slight clang of a metal bowl being put on the counter. Lunch at this hour seemed odd. Turning the corner, he watched for a moment as Shikamaru stood, snapping peas into a bowl. It was not a usual picture, not least because of the time, but a nice one all the same.

“Now, there's the big bad jōnin,” Neji said softly as he came up behind Shikamaru, looping an arm around his waist. “Making salad in the middle of the afternoon.”

Shikamaru laughed softly, flinging a string into a small paper bag. “So says the big bad ANBU,” Shikamaru said, leaning into him slightly. “You came in late, Mr. Sunshine.”

“You,” Neji said, wincing at the title, “have turned into Kiba. Let the nickname die while you can still get your dignity back.”

“Mine or yours?” Shikamaru said, turning his head to brush his nose along Neji's jaw. Neji just hummed in response. “Did your mission go to plan?”

“Kihara hurt his leg,” Neji said.

“So you only made him double time it home, instead of twice that?”

“Not remotely,” Neji said, “but I did send him ahead, instead of redirecting him to help a different group having difficulties.”

“Such a benevolent tyrant,” Shikamaru said, stroking over Neji's cheek with his finger tips. “Everything go all right? Nice and classified?”

“Very classified,” Neji agreed, reaching around to snag the latest pea. “You'll probably see the report by tomorrow. Good peas.”

“I snapped them all by myself,” Shikamaru said, “did you get hurt, last night? I heard you run into something.”

Neji winced. Shikamaru's ability to sleep like the dead was selective, at times. “I was just tired,” he said, “hadn't slept in a day. Or two, and I opted to write my report before coming home.”

“Ah, so you didn't misplace the door, again." Shikamaru shot him a grin over his shoulder, offering another pea. Neji groaned a small chuckle, head falling to Shikamaru's shoulder. “Well? Did it shuffle off while I was asleep, like a badly behaved kitten?”

“And it batted at my ankles, too,” Neji said, smiling slightly. Shikamaru laughed, relaxing entirely into Neji's hold, abandoning his peas. “Did you braid my hair?”

“After it landed all over my face, yeah,” Shikamaru grumbled, nosing Neji's jaw again. “You have too much. It's troublesome.”

Neji bent his head, pressing a kiss to Shikamaru's pulse, smiling again when it picked up under his lips. “You like my hair,” he said softly, smiling at the shudder than went through Shikamaru. They hadn't had alone-alone time in two weeks, Neji realized, reading it in the stutter of Shikamaru's pulse. “Quite a bit, if I recall correctly.”

Shikamaru's breath came a little harder, his hand came to Neji's thigh, kneading at the firm muscle.

“Well,” Neji bit gently, “do I recall correctly, Shikamaru?”

“You do,” Shikamaru said, voice barely above a whisper. His eyes drifted shut slowly. “I like quite a lot of you.”

“Only a lot?”

“Well, you're bossy,” Shikamaru said, “and pretty troublesome.”

“Ouch,” Neji said, trailing kisses down the tanned neck. “Such cutting character analysis. How do you stand me?” He trailed his hands up Shikamaru's stomach slowly, “it must be a terrible burden to bear.” He sucked hard at Shikamaru's jaw.

“No,” Shikamaru said, eyes still closed. “You're not a burden at all.” He turned his head, but didn't do anything. The hot breath raised goose bumps along Neji's skin, trailing down his arms and shoulders. “Unless, of course, you're starting something you can't finish.”

Neji bobbed his shoulder to get Shikamaru to raise his head, swooping in for a kiss. Grinning, feral and sharp, against Shikamaru's mouth he said, “Oh I assure you, we'll be moving well past starting and reaching the finish line several times.”

Shikamaru grinned back before sucking Neji's bottom lip into his mouth teething it just to the point of slight pain. Neji, unable to actually kiss back, slid his hands underneath the waist of Shikamaru's loose pants, palming his half formed erection. Swiping his thumb along the damp spot in Shikamaru's underwear he savoured the deep groan the younger man let out. Squeezing a bit as Shikamaru went from _half_ to _fully_ interested, Neji ground hard against Shikamaru's ass.

“Bed?” Shikamaru asked, dark eyes lidded. Neji nodded.

“Definitely,” he said, already walking them back toward the bedroom. Shikamaru grinned.

“Just, don't forget where the door is, mkay?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Neji said. Shikamaru, for once, did as told.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The joke here is about the door - the story behind it is actually originally from a different fic, but has been bumped up to one of the later prompts. Because A. the original fic wasn't good and B. the general story behind it fits for one of the prompts so it's perfect!


End file.
